


La danse du feu

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drawing, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Maudit Tony Stonem, qui t’amuses immensément à me faire ça.Cependant, je ne peux pas te détester, pas encore.Seulement, je peux dessiner ton profil sur un papier, en le tachant pour toujours avec cette expression moqueuse, typique de toi.
Relationships: Maxxie Oliver/Tony Stonem
Kudos: 3





	La danse du feu

**La danse du feu**

Je prends un crayon en main.

Je ne l’appuie pas tout de suite sur le papier blanc en face de moi.

Avant, je le regarde, je le serre, j’essaye de canaliser en lui tout ce que m’agite.

De canaliser ce feu à l’intérieur de moi, qui brûle comme s’il fût à l’intérieur de mes veines.

_L’amour est feu._

Ensuite, finalement je commence à laisser anonymes signes noirs sur le papier, en définissant des traits horriblement familiers.

Je le mets sur le papier et, en même temps, je mets moi-même là aussi.

Tony, Tony, Tony.

_L’amour est feu._

Tu es ce feu, ce qui me brûle, ce qui rend chaudes les mêmes nuits qui sans ton visage cristallisé dans mes pensées seraient seulement heures passées au gel de mon amour inexprimé.

Le papier subit une métamorphose soudain, elle devient maîtresse de ces traits vides et inexpressives qui t’appartiennent, qui te confèrent une beauté froide et en même temps passionnelle.

Comme si tu fusses une statue, et non un être humain.

Une statue brûlant, comme le crayon dans ma main, comme le papier que presque se recroqueville pour se débarrasser de ton visage. Comme le sang dans mes veines.

L’amour que je sens est feu, Tony. Un feu que je voudrais que me chauffât, que m’arrachât à ces quotidiens gris et oppressant. Mais cet amour, ce feu... je ne sais pas s’il va chauffer mon cœur ou s’il va brûler ma maison. S’il va brûler moi, en partant de l’intérieur pour se prendre la chair, pour se prendre aussi mes émotions tacites, qu’arrivent ponctuelles à me perturber.

Feu. L’amour est feu. L’amour que brûle les murs, que brûle les sols, que brûle le toit, que me laisse seul, exposé, au froid.

Maudit Tony Stonem, qui t’amuses immensément à me faire ça.

Cependant, je ne peux pas te détester, pas encore.

Seulement, je peux dessiner ton profil sur un papier, en le tachant pour toujours avec cette expression moqueuse, typique de toi.

Avec ces yeux, parfois superficiels et parfois profonds, sur la base de qui tu regards.

Ces yeux imprégnés des flammes, Tony, quand je te regarde.

Ces yeux enchaînés aux miens, qui sont eau.

Ces yeux avec lesquels tu t’amuses à me provoquer.

Ces yeux, noirs comme le vide.

Je les dessine avec soin, au centre de ton visage esquissé. Je les dessine, les nuance. Comme si fuissent cendre.

Cendre du feu que tu laisses dans moi, Tony.

Cendre dont mon amour renaît, Tony.

Flamme vive.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')


End file.
